Conquering the Fates
by kitsunemajin
Summary: What happened to Aldonza after Don QuixoteAlonso Quijana died? The journey she takes will bring her both love and pain. Can her fate be changed? Or will she always be a prostitute?


I don't own Man of La Mancha or those characters. All other characters are mine. This was originallya project for my Honors English class. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores.

The sun sank slowly into the horizon. I closed my eyes and let it warm my face. After so many years on the road, it felt nice to be able to enjoy a simple sunset. Sighing with contentment, I leaned back against one of the walls of the barn.

"Mommy?" A quiet voice was accompanied by a tug on my skirt.

"What is it Esmerelda?" I asked, smiling down at my youngest daughter. "You're supposed to be getting ready for bed."

"I know." She sighed as I picked her up.

"Well then what are you doing out here sweetie?" I brushed a strand of golden hair from her face.

"You promised to tell us a story tonight." Esmerelda pouted and crossed her arms.

I laughed. Esmerelda was my youngest, barely three years old. She looked so much like her father, blond hair, blue eyes, and the cutest smile. Years ago I never would have dreamed about having children, but here I am today with five; three girls and two boys.

Making my way inside I met up with Usou, my oldest daughter. A huge smile came over her face when she saw me.

"There you are Mother, Esteban and Mercedes were getting impatient." She pushed a strand of black hair away from her eyes.

"I'm coming." I smiled, making my way to the children's room.

As I passed through the many corridors, a feeling of peace washed over me. It felt so good to be at home with my children and my husband. Finally, we came to a huge room with five beds in it.

The room was large and airy; there were many windows on the walls spreading fresh air through the room. All of the walls were mud brick, giving the room sort of a country feel.

"Mommy!" Three voices yelled in unison.

Three blurs rushed at me and I laughed when I felt them at my skirt. Smiling, I pushed them all toward a bed in the middle of the room, my oldest son, Raul's. All five gathered sat on the ground, looking up at me with eager eyes. I sat on the bed and looked at all of them.

Usou was my oldest child and was known to try and stop quarrels between the other four. Mercedes was the next oldest, ten, about three years younger than Usou; she could often be seen watching the old carthorse in the pasture. Raul was nine, and he loved to read stories of knights long ago. Esteban, like Raul, loved to hear stories about knights; and as the younger brother, idolized Raul, copying his older brother every chance he got. Esmerelda, of course, was my youngest, born only a year after Raul.

"What do you want to hear about tonight?" I asked.

The response was jumbled sentences.

"Knights!"

"Princesses!"

"Horses!"

"Love!"

"Dragons!"

"Alright, alright." I tried to calm them.

"Can we hear about Don Quixote?" Raul asked excitedly.

"Yeah, the man of La Mancha?" Esteban piped in.

"He's dead." Mercedes said harshly.

"Mommy?" Usou looked at me curiously. "What did happen to you after Don Quixote died?"

"Tell us Mommy!" Four voices echoed.

"Alright then. It all began a very long time ago…"

* * *

_No matter how dismal, how tragic, how set in stone a fate may seem: it can always be changed…

* * *

_

"What are you doing back here Aldonza?" The innkeeper asked me as I walked up toward my room.

"Getting my things." I responded, pulling everything from the trunk at the far side of my room. "I'm getting as far away from here as I can."

"And what are you going to do once you get far away?" He questioned mockingly. "Become the lady of another knight? I tell you this Aldonza, you'll never be anything more than what you are now."

"My name is Dulcinea." I heaved my bag over my shoulder and I glared at him. "I will make a life for my self away from this dung heap."

"This is your fate Aldonza. Get used to it."

"Never." I growled before storming out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you want a job?" A gruff looking man asked me as I stood at the door of an inn just outside Madrid.

"Yes sir." I looked at him earnestly.

"Well, I'm not hiring any waitresses but there is always room for ladies of pleasure." He had the most evil grin on his face.

"No thanks, I've already lived that life."

"Why? I would think that a beautiful lady like you would get many customers."

"Someone showed me that life is more than just getting by. That there are good people in the world; not just the muleteers that I'd known."

"Good luck trying to find people like that. They haven't been seen around this parts since knights, right Javier?" He goaded his friend behind a bar.

"Yeah, and those guys haven't been around for a while." The man behind the bar smiled. "And I doubt that you'd want to any hundred year old men to be your customers."

Both men were laughing as I stormed out of the inn. _So what if they don't think I can make it outside of being a "lady of pleasure."_ I thought furiously to myself. _I'll show them. I'm not like that anymore. _

It was the same at the next three inns I came upon, all telling me that they didn't need any waitresses. Finally, after nearly two days of searching, I found an inn that would let me help serving food. The inn was small, and very poorly kept; but it was a place where I could stay. It was called Mesón del Gato de la Suetre Buena.

"Come this way Senorita." A kind, old woman led me to the kitchen. "This is where you will work… What did you say your name was again?"

"Dulcinea." I replied, looking around the kitchen.

"Funny, you remind me of one of those "ladies of pleasure" from another inn. She was such a… Well, you know. Anyway, you need to fill the orders, give them to the cook and then deliver them to the tables. I will leave you now."

With that, the woman left me in the kitchen. I stood there for a moment, wondering what I was supposed to do. Everyone in the kitchen seemed to be in their own little worlds and no one paid any attention to me.

"What are you waiting for girl?" The cook's gruff voice startled me.

"Huh?" I was a little shocked. _Who does this guy think he is?_

"Get on your apron and go take orders. The customers are getting impatient."

_Oh, so you're mister important?_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed an apron off a hook on the wall and hurried out the door I came in. The room was filled with people all sitting at different tables. Someone yelled at me and I hurried to the first table, trying to remember everything.

As soon as I finished their orders, I hurried to the kitchen. The head cook glared at me as I moved toward the stove.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"A bowl of beef stew, a bowl of lamb stew, and some rice." I repeated.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he shooed me out of the kitchen. "Go and get more orders."

_It's not my fault you need help so don't start shooing me out of anywhere. The only reason I'm here is because I need the money. If I didn't you would have never had to see me ever._

The rest of the day was like that; I was in and out of the kitchen, taking orders and delivering the meals to the tables. After the dinner rush, everything thing finally started to settle down. I learned that the cook's name was Diego; he was the owner of the place, and the little old woman I had met earlier was his mother, Esma. Her husband had started the place about fifty years ago. Diego had taken over after his death about thirty years ago.

Sighing, I sat down on my bed. After my shift, Esma had shown me the room where I was going to sleep. According to her I was going to share it with another waitress named Maria. Frankly, I didn't care, as long as she didn't bug me. Then, the door opened and a young woman with tanned skin and black hair. She smiled when she saw me.

"Oh hello." She said in sickeningly sweet voice. "Esma told me that I was going to get a roommate. My name is Maria."

"Dulcinea." I replied, not bothering to get up.

"Well then." She sat down on the edge of my bed. "I guess since we're going to be sharing a room we should know about each other. So, where are you from?"

"Far away from here." I looked out the window on the far wall.

"Oh really? Well, I'm from the village just to the south. I looked other places but they told me I could only be a "lady of peace" I think."

"Lady of Pleasure." I said.

"Yes, thank you. Well, I finally came here and they put me into the kitchens."

"And I guess you get along with that chef."

"I know he's a little rough now but he doesn't know you. Just you wait, soon he'll be your guardian angel."

"No way. He doesn't like me at all."

"Just wait Dulcinea, just you wait." A small smile came over her lips as she looked at me. "For now, we should probably get to bed. Diego wants us to get out there early tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hurry up girl, we need those orders out now." Diego growled at me as I picked up several plates.

"I'm doing the best I can." I spat back.

I'd been at the inn a week, and so far, Diego had yet to get any nicer; in fact, if it were possible, he'd gotten worse. Everyday he seemed to find a new way to annoy me, and everyday I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelling at him. It seemed as if he was just waiting for me to slip up, waiting for me to make a mistake. I didn't let my guard down one second. There was no way I was going to give him a reason to fire me.

"I'll help you Dulcinea." Maria said, picking up a few plates.

"Thanks." I pushed my way through the doors into the main hall. "So which table do these go to?"

"That one." She indicated with her arm one in the back.

I made my way through the crowded room toward that back table. Suddenly, I stopped. There, at that table, sat Pedro and the rest of the muleteers from my old life. Just seeing them made me want to throw up. Fighting it back, I pressed onward toward the table and set the plates down.

"Well look here." A smile came over Pedro's face as he saw me. "It seems our old friend has gotten a new job, eh Aldonza?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Senor." I replied through clenched teeth. "I am Dulcinea and I've never been farther than Madrid."

"Well this certainly looks like our Aldonza." Pedro grabbed my chin and pulled me toward him. "Doesn't it boys?"

There were a bunch of hollers from the muleteers. I pushed Pedro's hand away and glared at him before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Their eyes were on me even as I went into the kitchen.

My heart was racing as I headed toward the courtyard. I needed air. Maria had said that she would let Diego know where I was, though I thought that he would just be angry since I wasn't working.

I sat down on a bench near one of the outer walls, closing my eyes and trying to collect my thoughts. Then, I heard footsteps and felt a shadow come over me. A groan escaped my lips.

"Diego, I just needed some air." I growled.

"You need something more than air." A sickeningly familiar voice said.

"No." I whispered; my eyes now wide open.

Pedro stood over me, an evil smirk on his face. I tried to get up, but his hands were on the wall behind me so I couldn't. I scowled, trying to hide my fear. At that time I noticed that the other muleteers had gathered around us. Each of them had malevolent grin on their face.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Payment." He dropped a bag of coins on my lap. "In advance."

"I'm no longer Aldonza." I pushed him out of my way and stood up.

"Oh really?" Tenorio stepped out of the group. "Look here, she's become mad like her lover Don Quixote."

"Go away." Venom was practically dripping from my voice.

"Why should we?" Pedro stepped in front of me again.

"What are you men doing out here?" I heard Diego's voice come from the other side of the courtyard. "Get away from here."

The muleteers parted as Diego walked quickly toward them. He pulled me behind him and glared at Pedro. I could see Pedro flinch and back up. All of the other muleteers shrank back behind Pedro.

"Why sir," Pedro said in his most charming voice. "We have only come to see the lady."

"Not likely." Diego seemed to growl. "Leave now. You are harassing one of my workers and for that I must ask you never to come here again."

"As you wish." Pedro gave a mock bow. "But you won't be rid of us that easily."

"Get out of here you ruffians."

"Goodbye Aldonza." The muleteers shouted in unison as they left.

"Are you alright?" Diego turned to me.

"I'm fine. Why did you come out here?"

"When Maria told me of the confrontation you had with them," he jerked his finger at the backs of the muleteers. "I knew that they would try and come after you. Besides, you work here and it is my job to take care of everyone that works here."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So what happened next Mommy?" Mercedes asked me eagerly.

"Did those guys come back?" Raul questioned.

"I'll get to that in a second," I smiled. "But it looks like we have a visitor."

"Uncle Sancho!" All of them yelled as the old man walked into the room.

"It is good to see all of you again." A smile came over his face. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"You're just in time." Usou said.

"Sí, Mommy is just about to tell us about what happened after those mean muleteers were mean to her." Esteban could barely contain himself.

"Well then." Sancho sat down next to me on the bed and pulled Esmerelda into his lap. "May I join you all for your story time?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Oh Dulcinea," Diego said as I was getting ready to leave for the night. "I'd like you to meet someone."

"Who is it?" I asked, turning around.

Standing next to Diego was the most handsome man to walk the earth. He had shoulder length blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"This is my son Desiderio." Diego smiled, seeing my reaction.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He kissed my hands.

"The same." I replied.

"My son, this is Dulcinea. She started work while you were in Salvador. Come now, you must be very tired."

With that, Diego turned Desiderio away. I couldn't help but stare at him and I could tell that he was trying to look at me. Then I felt a nudge in my ribs.

"I think he likes you." Maria grinned.

"He's a man," I replied. "He wants what every other man wants."

"Not Desiderio."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked across the back courtyard late that night. It was about midnight and I'd finally finished my chores. Suddenly, I heard a rustling of the bushes near the far wall; I stopped and looked over curiously.

"Little bird, come out and play." Pedro's voice filled the night air.

"Oh no." I whispered.

Everything after that was a blur. I felt someone pushing me against the wall; hands roaming through my pockets. Someone hit me and I fell to the ground, trying to protect myself as much as I could. Suddenly, it all stopped. My eyes were closed and I heard some sort of a scuffle. When I opened them, the muleteers were gone and a lone figure stood above me.

"Are you alright?" A man's voice came from the figure.

"I think so." I said.

He offered me his hand and I took it. As I stood, I started to collapse and he caught me. Slowly he led me over to a bench and made me sit. Then he sat down next to me and handed me some sort of flask. Whatever was inside it tasted horrible and I nearly spit it out.

"What was that?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

"A medicine that is supposed to help heal." He replied, putting the flask into his coat.

"What are you, a doctor?"

"Just a side job."

"Let me guess, you're really a knight."

"I dare say no. I'm a poet."

"A poet?"

"And an actor."

"Doctor, poet and actor?"

"Yes."

"Then, pray tell, why exactly did you help me?"

"Because a good man always helps those who need assistance."

"What made you think I needed assistance?"

"Well my dear, I do believe that they were attacking you, or were you on the ground playing a game?"

"Why would you care?" I glared at him.

"Because it is strange to see such a good looking girl, like yourself, working in an inn. I would have guessed that you were a lady of pleasure."

"That's probably all I ever will be."

"Why do you say that?"

"A man once taught me that there is some good in the world, and that I don't have to be what I don't want to be. But now I realize I'm nothing. I was born in a dung heap, and that is where I'll die."

"Ahh, the minds of the young." He mused.

"What?"

"Your fate is something you choose. No matter how dismal, how tragic, or how set in stone a fate may seem; it can always be changed."

"I don't believe you."

"That is your choice." He stood up. "Now I must bid you farewell Senorita."

"Wait." I said as he started walking away. "What is your name?"

"Cervantes." He smiled before disappearing into the darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning I thought about what that man, Cervantes, had said to me.

My fate can be changed? Impossible, there is no such thing as fate. But then again…that man, he seemed wise beyond his years; maybe I should listen to his advice.

As I reached the kitchen, I noticed a huge crowd gathered around. I tried to push my way through the crowd, and I met Desiderio.

"What's going on?" I asked him, trying to see what was going on.

"You should go back to your room." He said solemnly.

"What happened?"

"Senorita Dulcinea."

"Please tell me."

Then, two men carried a stretcher covered with a white sheet out of the kitchen. The form of a person was on the stretcher. A hand fell from underneath the sheet. Suddenly it all made sense. Maria had said that she was going out early and not to worry. That was Maria's hand.

"Who did this?"

"Muleteers." Desiderio told me before leading me away. "You should get some rest."

"I can't." I whispered, watching the stretcher. "They want me to return to my old life, but I won't—this is my life now. My fate has changed. I know-"

* * *

"Mommy, can't you just skip ahead to the good part?" Esteban whined.

"Yeah." Mercedes said. "I want to know what happens to the muleteers."

"Me too." Esmerelda joined in.

"Please." There was a chorus from not only the children, but from Sancho as well.

"Alright." I smiled. "Well then, I guess I could skip to a couple nights later. Diego had gone to bed but Desiderio and I had stayed up cleaning the kitchen."

"Did you like Desiderio?" Usou interrupted.

"Yes I did." I replied.

"Does Daddy know?" Esmerelda asked in a whisper.

"Does Daddy know what?" My husband's voice came from the doorway.

"Daddy!" The children yelled.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your story time." He walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"No, Mommy is telling us about a man named Desiderio." Raul smiled.

"Oh really?" I could see him smiling at me.

"Sí." Esteban replied excitedly.

"Well then, how about we continue with the story."

* * *

"You really should get to bed." Desiderio told me as I finished cleaning some dishes.

"I will as soon as the chores are done." I replied, putting the dishes away.

"It has been a long week Senorita Dulcinea."

"Dulcinea. Just Dulcinea."

"Well, Dulcinea, you should be getting to bed."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. I looked up curious; no one usually came in this late. Desiderio opened the door and there stood men of the Inquisition. Earlier, they had said that they were trying to find the muleteers.

"Are you the owner of this inn?" One of the men asked him.

"I am his son." Desiderio answered, wiping his hand on a dishcloth

"We were informed that the man Pedro has been seen nearby." The man said. "We are here to make sure that they do not try and attack this inn again."

"Too late." Pedro's voice came from one of the windows next to me.

Suddenly, the whole room was filled with muleteers; they surrounded me, cutting me off from the others. Pedro grabbed me by the arm and pushed me against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as I looked in eyes.

"What do you want?" I growled, trying to push him away.

"I paid you." He moved closer to me. "Now you should deliver."

"Never."

I tried to push him away again, but he wouldn't budge. Then I noticed a frying pan hanging next to me. Quickly, I grabbed it and swung it with all of my strength. He swayed for a moment before falling backward. The rest of the muleteers just stared at me and failed to notice the members of the Inquisition coming around them.

All of the muleteers allowed themselves to be taken into custody since their leader wasn't conscious. They all left quietly, but not before the Captain of the Inquisition tipped his hat to me. Desiderio and I were left alone together in the kitchen.

"Are you alright Dulcinea?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." I replied, looking up at him.

"That was very brave of you. Why did he want you anyway?"

"I knew him a long time ago, but I left that life behind me."

"Why?"

"Because a wise knight showed me that there were good people in the world; and then, another wise man told me that I could change my fate."

"And have you?"

"Yes."

* * *

"That was a really good story Mommy." Raul informed me as I tucked him into bed.

"Well I'm glad you think so." I replied, smiling.

"Did you ever see that man, Cervantes, again?" Usou questioned.

"No."

"Mommy," Esmerelda looked at me from her bed. "Can you tell us another story about you and Desiderio tomorrow?"

"Alright. I have plenty of stories about us. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Mommy." Chorused from the room.

I smiled and headed out to the hallway. There I saw my husband waiting for me; a huge smile on his face. He hadn't changed much since I met him.

"That was an excellent story Dulcinea." He smiled.

"I'm glad you thought so Desiderio." I started walking down the hallway.

"So, what did happen to Pedro and the other muleteers after they were caught by the Inquisition?" He matched strides with me.

"I don't know."

"I guess it wasn't fate for us to know."

"Probably not."

"I'm glad that fate is behind you."

"Me too."


End file.
